


Aloha 'oe Malia

by JaidMcDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU for S3 ep1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidMcDanno/pseuds/JaidMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where the Season 2 finale left off. This is mine and my Mother's version of events in S3 Ep1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First published over at FanFiction.Net  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. All other rights go to CBS.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> ***

Chin Ho Kelly drove through the streets of Honolulu, desperate to get home to his wife. His knuckles were white against the steering wheel, beads of sweat rolled down face, barely contained anger simmered beneath his usually calm exterior.

Images flashed through his mind like lightning; Delano's superior smirk, Kono sitting bound and scared, Malia, terrified with a gun in her face.

Having to choose between them was almost impossible; the only reason he had been able to get into his car and make for home, is that he had to believe Kono could hold her own longer than Malia could.

Chin screeched around the corner onto his street, and was barely parked before he jumped out of the car and ran up the pathway leading to the house.

He threw open the front door and shouted, ''Malia?!''

The chair that she had been sitting in, had been overturned, ''Malia!'' He shouted again.

As he moved further into the house, he spotted her lying on the floor bleeding heavily.

''No, no…Malia!'' He cried. ''Baby…''

He pulled her into his arms, taking the tape off her mouth, ''Baby? Baby? It's Chin, please talk to me…''

He stroked her face, dimly aware that his hands were shaking, ''Malia, baby? It's Chin, please, open your eyes. Please!''

Malia eyelids fluttered, as she opened her eyes, ''Oh God…'' Chin said, against her hair.

''I don't know what happened…'' She croaked, confused.

Chin tried to fight the panic back as he focused on his wife, ''Okay, it's okay. Just save your strength. Okay…''

He looked around frantically, his gaze stopping on the phone on the side counter. He reached out for it, his heart beating painfully in his chest. Hurriedly, he dialled 911.

''It's Chin Ho Kelly, Five 0! I need an ambulance now!''

***H50***

Kono fought desperately against the duct tape, the rational part of her mind knew that struggling was not going to help, but her instincts were all screaming at her to get oxygen into her lungs immediately.

The lights on the boat were fading rapidly, soon she wouldn't know which was up, if she was going to survive this, she needed to move now.

***H50***

Chin rode with his wife in the ambulance, holding her hand, as the medics fought to stabilize her. Before they had arrived Malia had lost consciousness again, causing Chin's stomach to drop even further through the floor, in dread.

The medics had asked him rapid fire questions as they were loading her into the ambulance, he didn't remember answering them, but figured he must have at some point.

What felt like a lifetime later, they reached the hospital and they rushed Malia inside, with Chin running to keep up to them. As they went through a pair of double doors, someone stopped Chin in his tracks.

''I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. She's in good hands.'' The nurse said, gently.

Chin glared at him, ''She's my wife, I need to be in there with her!''

The nurse's name-tag read Daniel, he shook his head, ''I'm sorry, but I can't let you.''

He guided Chin over to a group of chairs, and watched as he dropped into one, as if his legs wouldn't hold him any longer. ''Wait here for a moment; I'll be right back.'' He said, before dashing off.

Chin ran his hands over his face, suddenly exhausted.

A couple of minutes later Daniel came back carrying a folded blanket and a cup of coffee. He handed the cup to Chin, and rested the blanket over his shoulders. Chin nodded his head to him in thanks and took a drink of the coffee. Distantly, he realized that this must be from the nurses lounge, and not the regular hospital coffee.

After telling Chin to find him if he needed anything, Daniel left to get on with his shift.

Chin stayed right where he was.

***H50***

Danny Williams was pissed off. Again.

Not that he would ever admit it, this stupid Island was growing on him more and more each day. One of the main parts of it, was the fact that he got to do the job he loved with an amazing group of people. Most days he liked being McGarrett's partner; it was never boring at least. But then there were days like this, when he got a missed call and a voicemail from said partner, stating that he was heading back to Japan for a few days, and not to worry.

He was Daniel Williams; it was his job to worry. Plus, Steve never let him forget that he was the back-up. He couldn't be the back-up on another continent.

As Danny stopped at a red light, his phone rang loudly, cutting his internal rambling short.

''Williams.'' He answered, as he pressed hands free.

''Detective Williams, we have received a report from Queens Medical Center, about a shooting concerning Lieutenant Kelly's wife…''

Danny, who had just set off again, stomped on the brakes, ignoring the blare of horns from behind him. ''On my way.'' He gritted out.

Danny took a page from Steve's driving manual on the way to the hospital, breaking more than a few laws. He honestly couldn't care less, right then.

Ten minutes later he was standing in the elevator heading up to the third floor, where he had been told Chin was.

After searching a few dead ends, he finally found him sitting with his head in his hands in the waiting room.

''Chin?'' He said, sitting down next to his friend.

Chin looked up at him, and shook his head. Danny's gut clenched in icy fear.

''What happened, Chin?'' He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

''Delano,'' Chin choked out.

Danny frowned, ''Delano? Frank Delano? The same Frank Delano we put behind bars 6 months ago?''

''God Danny, I was such an idiot! He had Malia, Danny! He had my wife and I had to choose…'' His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. ''Kono! He has Kono, she is on a boat-''

Danny's phone ringing cut off Chin's panicked sentence.

''Williams,'' He barked into the cell, not even glancing at the caller ID.

''Danny, it's Maddie. Listen where are you?'' The voice said, sounding harried.

Feeling like a complete prick for snapping at a woman, Danny replied, ''The hospital. Malia's been shot…'' He stopped, as he saw Chin wince.

Maddie gasped quietly, ''And?''

''Still waiting on news.'' He said, wiping a hand down his face.

''Look Danny, Tommy just called, the team were out on a rescue mission, when a fisherman sent up a flare. They went into help and,'' She sighed. ''It's Kono, Danny. Tommy recognized her and called me as soon as he reached shore. The ambulance is bringing her to Queens, I won't be far behind her.''

Danny's stomach dropped even further as she finished. Chin was watching him with a slightly manic look in his eyes.

''What happened to her exactly?'' Danny asked, quickly.

Maddie cursed as a thud rang down the phone, ''Kono was found bound and gagged by the fisherman after he saw someone push something into the water. He said he wasn't sure what it was, but went to investigate.''

Danny sent a silent rant up to anyone listening about the Steve shaped hole left on the Island since he had left for Japan.

''Okay, thanks for letting me know Maddie.'' He hung up, and turned back to Chin.

''They found Kono, she's alive, they're bringing her in now.'' He said, holding the older man's eyes.

Chin nodded slowly, and Danny could see him literally pulling himself back together before his eyes.

''I need to be there, but I can't just leave Malia…''

''Chin, right now there is nothing you can do for Malia, she's being taken care of. Kono, on the other hand, needs her cousin. Maddie is on her way, and we can figure out what to do once she gets here, okay?'' Danny was pleased by how steady and calm his voice sounded. Especially, when he felt nothing of the sort.

Reluctantly, Chin agreed and followed Danny into the elevator, after making sure the nurse knew to call him if there was any news.

They spotted Maddie standing at the reception desk talking to the nurses, as they stepped out of the elevator. She waved them over, before bending over the pushchair and placing a pacifier into the of the twin's mouths.

''Sorry, one child is Kamekona's limit.'' She said, gesturing to the babies. ''Anything to report?''

Chin shook his head, ''Malia is in theater, so no-one is talking yet. What about Kono?'' Danny had explained everything Maddie had told him, to Chin on the ride down.

Maddie grimaced, ''I'm not family. They can't tell me anything…''

Danny rolled his eyes; they were all in there often enough, the entire hospital knew they were practically family.

Chin went back over the station to find out more information, while Maddie pulled Danny to the side.

''I called Steve on the way over, and told him what's happened. He said he would get the first flight back, and should be back on the Island by morning.'' She said. ''You should have heard him Danny, he sounded furious…''

Danny scoffed, ''Wouldn't put it past him to hunt down Delano and ninja-fi him himself.''

Maddie raised her eyebrows, and gave him a small smile, ''Ninja-fi?''

He rolled his eyes, ''The last thing we need right now is another McGarrett mocking me.''

Maddie snorted, ''No-one can mock like Steve,''

They were quiet after that, until Chin came over and told them that Kono was being checked over, but they could go and wait in the family room down the corridor.

The minutes dragged by.

***H50***

Not that Danny would ever utter the words aloud, but he had honestly never been so glad to see Steve McGarrett in his fucking life.

The goof came barrelling down the hall towards their group, with a look on his face that even Danny couldn't name. Maddie seemed to recognized the look though, she remained seated and pulled the twins around to her other side.

''What the fuck happened? I was gone less than one day, and everything's gone to hell?!'' He said, loudly enough that the nurses glared at him in reproach. He ignored them.

Danny stood up and aimed a finger at Steve's stupid face, ''You should never have left in the first place! So don't you dare come in here and act all high and mighty, because I cannot think of a better place to shoot you, than in a hospital Steven!'' He snarled.

Chin held a hand up between them, ''This isn't getting us anywhere. Kono should be waking up soon, and I for one want to actually catch the bastard that did this. Not to mention the fact that Malia…'' He took a deep breath, and carried on. ''Steve, we'll catch you up, but you have to understand that we are all exhausted and right now we are doing everything we can.''

Danny nodded, ''HPD has an APB out on Delano, and they are going through all his old contacts in case he gets in touch.''

Steve sighed heavily and ran a hand through his short hair, ''Okay.'' He looked at Chin, ''What do we know on Malia?''

Shaking his head Chin replied, ''She's out of surgery, but they won't let me into recovery until the doctors get the latest set of scans back. He said it went about as well as could be expected, but they won't know more until she wakes up.'' Wariness seeped through every word.

Nodding again Steve offered up a small smile to his partner, ''I knew you missed me…'' Before stepping around them to Maddie, who up until that moment, Danny had all but forgotten was there.

The spoke quietly to each other, Maddie shaking her head emphatically. Finally, Steve dropped into a crouch and stroked gentle fingers down the twins' cheeks.

Danny would never understand that man's mood swings.

***H50***

Kono woke up about an hour later, confused and disoriented.

''What's the last thing you remember, Cuz?'' Chin asked.

Kono screwed up her eyes in concentration, ''I remember talking to Adam, going into my house…then it goes black. He must have been waiting for me.''

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and nodded for her to continue, ''Can you remember what he looked like? Any kind of markers?''

Kono shook her head, ''I can see his face in my head, but I can't make out details. All I know is that he was at the scene when Fryer was shot. And he wore a flat cap.''

Danny held a hand up in the air, ''Maybe one of the CSI's snapped a photo of him. I'll put a call in and find out; would you know him if you saw a picture?'' He asked Kono.

Nodding, Kono smile at him, showing her dimples, ''I never forget a face.'' Her smile dropped and she frowned to herself. ''At least not for long…''

***H50***

Steve and Danny arrived at the CSI building around noon, after dropping Maddie and the twins off at home.

''This makes me very nervous.'' Danny commented, as they pulled into a car space.

''What does?'' Steve replied, absently.

Danny eyed the building warily, ''You in a building that has very flammable and toxic chemicals within it's walls…''

Steve chuckled, ''Flammable and toxic things are everywhere Danno, if I were going to blow us up, I would have done so already.''

Yeah, that made Danny feel oodles better.

Once they were inside, they flashed their badges at the receptionist and asked to speak to the supervisor.

She hastily picked up the phone and dialed an extension, ''Mr Martinez? I have two police officers here, who are requesting to speak to you urgently.'' She paused to listen, then threw them a cautious smile. ''Of course, Sir.'' She hung up and pointed them in the direction of his office.

Steve went in first and stood in front of the crowded desk with his arms crossed over his chest, scowling at the ageing man in front of them.

''Can I help you?'' He raised his eyebrows in question.

''McGarrett, Steve McGarrett and this is my partner, Detective Danny Williams.'' Steve said, jerking his head towards Danny.

Martinez nodded slowly, ''I've heard of you two,'' Danny was almost positive Steve was smirking slightly. ''What can I do for you both?''

Danny took a step closer to the desk, ''We need to see the photographs for Captain Fryers murder scene. We think one of the suspects may have stayed at the scene.''

Removing his glasses and wiping them, Martinez regarded them thoughtfully. ''I remember seeing one face that stood out, he kept appearing at different places in the photo's…''

Steve stood ram-rod straight and nodded his head once, ''We need to see those photographs.''

***H50***

Two hours later after looking through each photo three times, the duo returned to the hospital to check with Kono that they had the right guy.

''Yeah, that's the sonofabitch,'' She said, fiercely. Her voice was still pretty rough from the salt water, but it was definitely getting stronger. When they had arrived the doctor had been in with her, and she was already demanding to know when she could leave and get back on her board.

''HPD has eyes out for him, when he shows up, we'll get him.'' Steve said, looking every inch the Navy-Ninja-SEAL.

Danny just hoped they got both him and Delano sooner rather than later.

Or who knew who else would get hurt.

TBC

Aloha 'oe Malia = Farewell to You, Malia.


	2. Chapter 2

The picture of the bastard who took Kono was all over the news and circulating the Island. Steve had put in a call to the Governor and had them granted full immunity again for this one and only case. Danny wasn't really sure how he had managed it, but here they were on the way to the docks to see Tony Archer, who apparently had been in touch with Kamekona…

Danny felt a migraine coming on.

''You think he has anything useful?'' Steve asked, stopping at a red light, while trying to glare it into submission.

Danny shrugged, ''Dunno, but it can't hurt to check in and get a little help.''

Steve nodded and stepped on the gas pedal a little harder than necessary, before continuing, ''How could he just disappear? The entire Island is on the lookout for him; we are monitoring all of Delano's contacts and there's nothing suggest he has tried to get off the Island,'' Steve pulled into a space closest to where they needed to be and put the car in park. ''So how the fuck has he just disappeared?''

A little wide eyed; Steve didn't usually say that many words at once, Danny shook his head slowly.

''Looks like we might be about to find out,'' He said, nodding to where Tony Archer was leaning against his boat.

They hurried along the pier and stepped on board.

''You called?'' Danny started.

Tony smirked at him, ''Yes I did. Well done. I have news, I saw the guy you're after on the news and straight away knew who to speak too…''

Steve gestured for him to give them more information, but Tony just shrugged and said, ''I know a guy, who knows a guy, who has a second cousin.''

Danny squinted up at the sky and sighed in exasperation, ''Could you just tell us please, so that maybe just maybe, we can go and do our job?''

''Sure.'' Tony replied, clapping his hands together. ''Couldn't get a name, but I got the address where you can find your guy.''

''Well, what's the address?'' Steve pushed after a pause.

Tony Archer smirked at them again, and handed Steve a piece of paper.  
***H50*** HPD hit the address and unfortunately had to use force to bring the SOB in, but really who was complaining?

''Tell us what Delano has planned and maybe we'll put in a good word for you.'' Danny lied, straight-faced.

The silent guy in front of him to stared blankly at the wall.

Steve opened the door and motioned for Danny to follow him out. ''We have nothing on this guy. No name, no prior address, nothing.''

''Well at least he's consistent. I'm getting nothing either.''

Running his hands over his face, Steve sighed. Danny frowned at him, ''When was the last time you slept?''

Steve shrugged non-committedly, ''I'm fine,''

''That's not what I asked. I asked; When was the last time you slept?'' Danny repeated.

''Before I left for Japan, so…three days maybe?''

Danny rolled his eyes, ''Well that's fine then!'' He said, sarcastically.

Steve gave him a look and changed the subject, ''Fong ran his prints,'' He shook his head. ''Nothing came up. The best bet is to get Kono to identify him once and for all, then we can lock the bastard up and throw away the key.''

Pursing his lips, Danny pulled out his phone, ''I'll call Chin and update him, then I'll call Kono.''

Steve nodded and walked into the room that held their mystery suspect, leaving Danny to handle to team.  
***H50*** Two hours later and Steve still had fuck all from the sonofabitch.

Danny had stuck his head in earlier to let him know that Kono was being released from hospital and he was going to pick her up and bring her into HQ to ID him. He hadn't been able to get through to Chin but would check in with him when he got there.

While Kono was being signed out, Danny made the trip up to the third floor to find Chin.

He checked in with the nurses and was pointed towards Malia's room, barely noticing the sympathetic looks they were giving him.

He found Chin sitting next to the bed with Malia's hand in his, his lips moving silently.

''Chin?'' He said, quietly.

The man in front of him turned slightly, and looked through him as he weren't even there.

Danny was trying very hard not to stare at the tubes and wires connecting Malia to the life support machine. She looked so small and fragile against the stark white sheets.

He took a couple of steps forward and laid a hand on the older man's shoulder ''What have the doctor's said?''

He was unsurprised to see a lone tear carve its way down Chin's cheek.

''Infection,'' He took a deep breath and let it out heavily. ''Spread from her kidneys to her lungs…she stopped breathing this morning.'' He waved towards the beeping machine, without a glance.

His gut clenched in anticipation Danny squeezed gently, ''And?''

Chin shook his head and shrugged minutely, ''And they said that she's unlikely to regain consciousness…''

Danny ran a hand through his hair; what the fuck was he supposed to say to that? He felt about as emotionally constipated as Steve.

He was saved from answering when Kono appeared at the door holding three cups of coffee awkwardly.

''Thought we might need this…'' She said, softly.

Chin stood up and hugged her tightly, ''I'm sorry…''

She nodded, ''I know, me too.'' She replied.

Danny stood there uncomfortably wondering whether he should just leave; when Chin pulled back, took a cup from Kono and sat back down to continue his vigil.

After another hour of stunted small talk, Danny left with promises to return tomorrow.  
***H50*** Steve McGarrett paced in the study, listening to Maddie bustle around upstairs, putting the children to bed.

Helen sat in the chair behind the desk, watching her son wind himself tighter than steel.

She knew she owed him answers; she just wished she were able to give them.

Steve didn't want excuses; he wanted a normal family that's all. He wanted to able to go to bed at night knowing that his family, all of his family, were safe.

Was that too fucking much to ask?

''Steven,'' Helen started. ''If there was any way to take back all these years away from you and Mary, I would, in a heartbeat.'' Steve looked at her and the muscle in his jaw jumped.

''I would. But the facts remains, that if I hadn't have left you wouldn't be the man you are today…''

Steve snapped and whirled around to face her, ''No I wouldn't, you're right! I wouldn't have been almost blown up so many times even I have lost count, I wouldn't have been sent to Godforsaken places the world over on fucking suicide missions, I would have been here, happy, married-''

''Steven-''

''No! You left us for whatever reason, we mourned your death, Mary nearly died because if it!''

''STEVEN!'' Helen shouted, sternly.

''Both of you, shut up now! The kids are finally asleep and if I hear one cry from them because of the noise from down here, so help me God…'' Maddie glowered at them from the doorway.

Steve snapped his mouth shut with an audible click, and nodded tersely. Helen apologized quietly and retreated upstairs.

Maddie walked over to where he husband stood in the middle of the room and cupped his cheek.

''You're both too stubborn for your own good, you know…'' She whispered.

Steve frowned at her, ''I'm not that-'' A look from Maddie had him changing directions. ''Yeah okay, maybe a little bit…''

''You just have to give her time…''

''Maddie, I've waited twenty years!''

Maddie sighed and brought her hand down from his face to his chest, ''Then a few more days won't kill you.''  
***H50*** Kono watched the life slowly die in her cousins eyes, and cursed her inability to do anything to help. She felt completely useless; she couldn't even imagine how Chin must feel.

''So you're saying I should give up?'' Chin said, monotonous.

Kono winced; there was nothing the doctor could say to make this any easier, and it showed on his face.

''I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do, except keep Malia comfortable-''

''How can you be sure that she won't wake up? You could be wrong.''

''Chin,'' Kono said, quietly. ''You know Malia wouldn't want this…''

''I know! I just…'' He sighed again for the millionth time. ''I just got her back, how am I supposed to just let her go again?''

The doctor made his exit, as Kono sat down next to her cousin.

''I'm sorry. There's no-one in the whole world who knows Malia better than you do, you don't need me or anyone else telling you what she would want.'' She said.

Chin shook his head slowly, ''I'm not sure anymore. All I know is I can't leave her like this.''

Kono frowned as he stood up and watched Malia's face.

''After the wedding we sat down and talked through all the hypotheticals; illness, medical arrangements. We agreed that if anything happened we wouldn't hold on to what was no longer there, we would put our feelings for each other aside and concentrate on what was best for the other.'' Chin's voice wavered.

''I guess I just always assumed that it would be me lying in the hospital bed…''

Kono wiped her eyes before Chin could see her tears.

''We were stupid to think we could just distant ourselves from this,'' He gestured around the room. ''How could we?''

Kono stood and walked to the bed, placing her hand on top Chins, ''By doing what's right for Malia.''

With that, the usually calm and collected cousin she grew up with finally let go.  
***H50*** Chin stood by the head of the bed, and looked at his wife. He had asked the doctors and Kono if he could have a few minutes alone with her.

He knew deep down exactly what she would say if she were able. He knew deep down that he couldn't allow her to suffer any longer.

He remembered when, a few months after starting work at the hospital, Malia had come home in tears after losing her first patient. He had been in an accident at work, and had been put on life support several months prior. His family had decided to switch the machine off, and let him rest.

Chin remembered clearly the conviction in Malia's voice as she stated that she would never want to be kept alive by a machine. She had already seen what doing so could do to a family.

He held her hand tightly in both of his own, stroking his thumb over her skin.

''I'm sorry,'' He whispered. ''I should have protected you. I should have been there.''

His soul ached with his wish to feel her hand move in his, or to see an eyelid flutter. But his prayers went unanswered.

''Malia, I love you,'' He throat felt like someone had a vice grip on it. ''I have always and will always love you. You know that…''

The monitors continued to beep slowly in the background.

''When we made our vows we swore they would last until our deaths,'' He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand. ''But I swear to you now, that they will last long after.''

The noise from the monitors kept on burrowing into his brain.

A little while later the door opened, and the doctor stuck his head in. ''Are you ready?'' He asked, gently.

Kono, who was right behind him, pushed her way through and hugged him tightly.

''Yes…'' He said, brokenly.

A minute later, and the monitors and the room were silent. The clock on the wall read 12:04am.  
***H50*** Steve was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, his mind racing a mile a minute, when his cell phone rang.

Maddie groaned something unintelligible and rolled over away from the noise. Steve sat up, whipped back the covers and hurried out of the bedroom.

''McGarrett.'' He answered, quietly.

''Steve, it's Kono,'' Came the reply.

Steve's gut clenched in anticipation as he heard the emotion in her voice.

''Malia's dead.''

Wiping a hand over his haggard face, Steve promised to be right there. Walking back into the bedroom, Steve shook Maddie gently.

''Maddie,'' He said. ''Wake up…''

''I can't hear a baby crying Steve,'' She peeked an eye open and looked at him, then sat up slowly as she saw whatever expression was on his face. ''What is it?'' She asked, sounding as if she already knew.

''It's Malia,'' He sat down on the bed next to her. ''Chin let her go.''

He held her tightly as she mourned the loss of her friend.  
***H50*** As Steve drove over to Danny's to pick him up, his cell rang again, this time it was HPD.

''McGarrett,'' He growled.

''Commander, we have received a tip-off that Delano is hiding out at a house in Waipahu.''

As he screeched to a stop outside his partners house, he snapped, ''What's the address?''

3 minutes later they were tearing off towards their, now, murder suspect.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up outside the house, and were out of the car, guns drawn in seconds. Three more HPD squad cars pulled in around them, blocking off the street and any back exits.

Steve gestured for Danny to follow him to the door. There were no lights on in the house, and the curtains were all drawn. As they made their way up to the house, another car approached but was stopped by the barricade. Chin and Kono jumped out, both armed and ready for attack.

Danny sighed deeply and glanced at Steve, ''What now?'' He mouthed.

Steve shrugged and frowned, ''He won't listen to us, even if I order him to stay away. He'll just end up getting himself or us killed…'' He whispered back.

Danny nodded, ''And we all know that's your job…''

Steve's lips thinned as he glared at Danny.

Chin and Kono hurried over to them, ''Hey Boss,'' Kono said, quietly. Steve nodded to her.

''I need to be here Steve.'' Was all Chin said as he took his place next to his cousin.

A hand gesture later and Steve kicked in the door, and stepped inside. Signalling for Danny to go through the open doorway to the right, Steve took the stairs, as the cousins cleared downstairs.

''Put it down now!'' He heard Danny shout. Seconds later followed by three gunshots. Steve's heart was beating against his Kevlar frantically, and he fought to remain calm.

A creaky floorboard behind him warned him of his would be attacker. Dropping into a crouch and sweeping out his leg, he took the man down and trained his gun on him. It wasn't Delano, but it was someone else on HPD's wanted list.

The guy groaned and tried to get up, but Steve trapped him under his boot and handcuffed him to the railing on the landing.

''Be quiet, or I'll accidently shoot you.'' He warned. The guy jerked his head quickly.

A quick scan of the remaining rooms around him, and Steve headed back downstairs, just as Kono let of a yell of surprise. Steve doubled his pace.

***H50***

Danny swept the last of his two rooms, and turned back to go find the others. But as he reached the door, movement in the far corner caught his eye.

He took a cautious step towards it, but was blindsided by a blow to the back of the head. He stumbled forward before catching himself on a nearby table. Swinging around quickly, he trampled down the nausea, and brought his gun up and leveled at the human wall that standing in front of him.

The guy must have been at least 6'5'' and from what Danny could see in the dim lighting ugly as a troll. He was also pointing a semi-automatic rifle right at Danny.

''Put that down now!'' He shouted, blinking back the black dots threatening his vision.

The guy laughed coldly and raised the gun higher, ''Make me.'' He taunted.

Danny huffed and fired his own gun three times, as they guy went to pull the trigger.

Dropping like a sack of potatoes, the guy hit the ground with a thud. Wiping his hand over his face, Danny went to find his team.

***H50***

Kono moved silently down the hall and entered the kitchen, checking all possible hiding spots, she moved through the door in the corner and into the living area. Inside, Kono could make out the shapes of the T.V and the couches around the room, her torch illuminating the darkest corners.

Just as she was about to clear the room, she heard a small chuckle from behind her and whipped around.

''Kono,'' Delano grinned. ''Did you miss me?''

She shifted into a ready stance, as he took a step forward. ''Don't move!'' She ordered.

Delano laughed again, ''Still feisty…I always liked that about you.''

Repressing a repulsed shudder she snarled, ''Funny, there's nothing I ever liked about you.''

He stepped closer, and she saw that his hands were empty; no weapon.

''Now Kono, there's no need for that! We had some good times together you and I,'' He tilted his head to the side, as he looked her over. ''Before you stabbed me in the back and had me thrown in jail.''

Clenching her jaw tighter she shook her head slightly to clear it.

Unfortunately that time was all he needed to lunge forwards, grab her gun and wrap his arm round her neck. Kono felt the cold barrel of her gun press against her temple, as she let out a yell.

***H50***

Chin stalked through what looked to be some form of office and kept his gun held ready in his hands. He knew rationally he shouldn't be here, and that he would probably hear about all this when it was all over, but he didn't care.

His wife was dead, and he deserved to see her murderer brought to justice.

Or killed, whichever. Chin wasn't particularly bothered.

Seeing that the room was empty, he backed out and checked the next one; a downstairs bathroom. Nothing.

A startled shout from close by, had Chin running for Kono.

He got there a second after Steve and just ahead of Danny to find Delano holding Kono at gunpoint.

''Let her go,'' Steve barked.

Chin had come through the office way and was behind Delano and Kono, he saw Steve's eyes flicker towards him and away in a split second. Delano didn't know Chin was there.

''And why would I go and do a thing like that?'' Delano taunted.

Danny spoke up, ''Because you're secretly a good guy and this all a big misunderstanding?''

Delano laughed, ''Good one Williams, I didn't know you had it in you.''

''You'd be surprised what he's capable of,'' Steve remarked dryly.

Chin tightened his grip on the gun, and took a deep breath. He waited for Steve's say so.

''Why thank you Steven, I wasn't aware that you noticed my expertise.'' Danny replied.

''I noticed, I just have slightly more expertise…''

Danny lowered his gun slightly, ''Oh really? Tell me Steve-''

''Hey! If you two are finished, I think we have business to attend too,'' Delano snapped, shaking Kono.

Steve held a hand up to Delano and turned to Danny, ''You know I'm right, Danno…''

Delano's arm twitched as his grip on the gun changed, Chin saw his shot. He took it.

The three shots ripped through the bastards back. Kono threw herself away from him and hit the floor before rolling to her feet. Delano dropped to his knees, gasping for air. He tried to raise the gun still in his hand, but Chin was quicker.

With one more shot, Delano lay still in a rapidly growing pool of his own blood.

***H50***

Two days later saw them all at Steve's house after the scattering of Malia's ashes.

Chin was sitting in one of the chairs by the water, after asking for a few minutes alone.

Steve, Danny and Kono watched him, as they sat of the lanai. After shooting Delano, Chin had retreated into himself and no-one could get through to him.

The Governor hadn't been at all happy that Chin had been there in the first place, but thankfully Steve had been able to smooth everything over. Danny still hadn't gotten over Steve's comment about experience, but was getting there with every beer that Steve handed him; luckily he hadn't gotten a concussion from the blow to the head.

Kono was still a little shaken after being held by Delano, but was dealing with it.

Now they just had to help Chin deal with everything that he was going through, then maybe they could all move on.

They all knew it would never be the same, but maybe with help from each other they would be even stronger than before.

THE END


End file.
